The Last Remnant on Earth
by NevTSC
Summary: What happens when two worlds combine and no one knows that they did, but a select few. Watch when worlds combine, and a hero will rise to the challenge. Rated M just in case. An SI-OC Fic. OC x Ruby, possible other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own RWBY, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through an electronic device or an article on the internet

* * *

 **20:00**

 **Pittsburg, California**

I have a question for you guys, have you ever woken up to the sounds of a Beowulf in your own home? I don't think so. Now when I woke up to hear that another time, I instinctively went to grab my bass, mind you it's still in its case, and opened the door to search for said sound. Now you guys are probably thinking _wait you can't fight a Beowulf without aura,_ and you might be right about that. But I have a theory on why a Beowulf is in my house instead of a computer. So, I tiptoe out to the hallway to find the said beast. After a while of tiptoeing, I heard one of my dogs growling at something in the dark. So my instinct is to turn on the lights and I did. Now when I turned on the lights, what I found was very frightening. It's one thing to see an Elder Beowulf on the screen with the main character ready to fight such beast, it's another when said beast is in your own kitchen with an instinct to kill. You might want to run, but in my case, I couldn't do that my body wouldn't move to get away. Instead, it moved forward and I felt my arms raise the bass ready to strike the Beowulf.

* * *

 **Two days before; 07:35**

 **High School Pittsburg, California**

[Hey Roon]

[Inven what do you want, I'm kinda busy right now got a resume to finish]

[You might want to see this]

[ _Unexplained Energy Source in Pacific_ ]

When I clicked the link, it read: [A mysterious energy source has been discovered in the Pacific Ocean. Parts of the source seem to reach the tip of the Arctic circle all the way to the edge of the Equator. below are some pictures of the energy readings found in the area from space.]

[Dude no way it looks like that]

[But does look like something that is familiar]

[Yeah it looks the World of Remnant, but flipped]

[Right, but listen to this people are reporting sightings of creatures that are pitch black and have bright white platings]

[wait the creatures of Grimm are here too?]

[yep and where we are it looks like vale is going to be near us, plus atlas and Russia might be friends if Remnant actually comes to this world. Now listen to me if you get a Grimm in your house the one thing I want you to contact me, Roon]

[pft like remnant will come to life that is almost impossible]

[I feel like that is something I'm going to hold over your head for eternity if it does]

[Inven the next time you bother my working time here at school for stuff like this, I will double your work and shorten your deadlines in a heartbeat]

[Roon don't worry about me and bothering your work, I'll leave that to your brain and paranoia]

[ok then Mr. Tanso how long will it take for Remnant to completely be in our world]

[I say by 2 days time, Mr. Nev]

[Ok see ya later Inven, oh and tell Violet I said hi and btw I know that she is reading over your shoulder]

[Nani how the fuck did you know about that]

[I just know her enough, bye I got a resume to finish and quick]

* * *

 **Present 20:02**

 **Home Pittsburg, California**

When the Beowulf came charging towards me, I hit as hard as I could with my bass. What the hit produced was an angrier Grimm and a chip of its face mask. As it took a step forward, I took a step back. I tried to get somewhere near the door. I want to take this fight outside and away from my house and family. When I finally got out to the middle of the court, the Beowulf started to charge again. This time I hit it harder. Two things came from this, one a Grimm knocked to the side. Two, a broken bass, so much for a weapon. Remember that I said I have a theory, … well, I think now is the right time to test it.

Well, I kinda figured out that aura is already here. My reason for that is I should have died twice by now if I did not have any aura. So by me unlocking my aura without the help of someone else from Remnant. So by this logic, I should have some sort of a semblance. Right? Well that semblance is, ... well very weird and cool to use(that is another story). My first instinct is to get an effective weapon quick before my aura depletes. My first thought for a weapon is to get something that has a blade on it, so I can cut this thing down in size. As I was thinking this, I felt something form in my hands, it was solid but at the same time, it was made of ones and zeros ... almost like it was coming out of a portal or something. Right after that happened the Beowulf charged at me.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hey everyone thanks for reading this. This story, yes is an SI-OC fic. Roon Nev, the main character of this does have his own semblance, Pocket Dimension. Later after this chapter, he will learn that he can and has the ability to use every semblance from the show. He does have a secret second natural semblance that will be seen soon.**_

 _ **Anyways, this fic is my second one so if you want to read my first one, it's on my profile page. I'm still looking for beta readers. If you want to be one just drop me a PM, and we'll see about it.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own RWBY, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through an electronic device or an article on the internet

* * *

 **20:08**

 **Home Pittsburg, California**

As the Beowulf came towards me, I instinctively swung one of the swords. When I swung the sword it cut into the shoulder of the Beowulf. In the fraction of a second that I had, I noticed a trigger on both swords. I clicked the trigger and it fired a bullet causing me to move forward with almost lightning speed. This hit was on the other shoulder. And with this, the beast finally went into a furry. It was swiping a thousand times a second. Each time it swung I stepped back just out of its reach. I realized the strategy that I need to do, I need to use the speed from these swords to get behind the Beowulf to either cut it in half or decapitate it. Either way will not be easy. As I was going to execute this plan, the beast stopped and howled. When it finished howling, it looked like it was smiling. I heard other in the distance. I knew what was coming, … reinforcements. One of two things needs to happen. One, kill the Elder Beowulf or subdue the beast and mask my emotions.

This brings me to my next theory. If I thought of getting a weapon maybe I can think of using other semblances. For instance, I need to use Ren's semblance really quickly, if I want to survive to see tomorrow. I thought about Ren's semblance, the ability to mask negative emotions. As I thought of this the more I felt my fear and negative emotions fade away. I noticed that I changed to a slightly darker hue, almost as if I became invisible. I noticed the Beowulf in front of start to move forward. As if the semblance didn't affect it. Well, that's what I kinda wanted to happen, the semblance was supposed to affect the ones the ones coming to aid this one. As the effect wears off I might get surrounded. Now it's time to execute that plan, and with my knowledge, I can probably toy with him. Then I remembered what Inven said that I need to do. I need to contact Inven now!

So I whip out my glass, it's basically a piece of plastic with a small box at the bottom corner of it. I quickly called Inven.

[dial tone] come on dude will you pick up

[dial tone]

[dial tone] INVEN PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE NOW!

[hello]

[fucking finally dude you picked up your phone. Right now I'm in a middle of a Grimm crisis]

[I told you so]

[rightnowisnotthetimeforthatyousaidtocontactyouifIhadaGrimminmyhouseandIdidnowwhat]

[hahaha I know you are cause I heard it]

[dude I have both my aura and semblance unlocked plus swords. What do you want me to do cause I have to kill an Elder Beowulf before a horde of normal ones come]

[i don't know, probably just wait till either I or violet comes to help you]

[i hope that is soon] just then I saw a red rose petal fall from the sky. It landed on the floor very gracefully. The Elder Beowulf started to back away from as if it were scared of a misley rose petal. Then it hit me why the Grimm was scared of a rose petal, … it was her.

[hey Inven I might have to call you back in a few]

[what just happened]

[gotta go bye] and I hung up on him. Right as I hung, I saw what was coming. I quickly shot the swords, aiming them at the Grimm. Right after I did that, she came done in a burst of rose petals.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. I see that you got a Pest problem" she said. The only thing that I could do was have my mouth ajar and nod to what she was saying. I mean how can you not do this to actual FUCKING Ruby Rose. Ruby Rose, the one and only. Then I noticed the Beast start to get more confident in itself.

"Watch out!" I said as I moved Ruby away from the Beowulf, "there a more coming, so we better kill this thing quickly."

"Alright then you take the back of it while I take the front of it," she said. All I did was a nod in agreement.

After that, we got to work. I started to slash at it using spins and diagonal slashes. While Ruby was trying to get a good spot to kill it or she was trying to distract it, I will never know. I want to help out more but I only have two swords with guns at their ends. If I was able to get these swords out by thought then I could try to get another weapon from it too. While I was thinking this, a portal popped up. It looked like it was made of ones and zeros, almost for infinity. Now that I'm starting to trust my instincts, I reached out with my hand and put it n the portal. What I got when I pulled out my hand was a pistol-like thing. What I did was that I drop my right-hand sword, grabbed the pistol, aimed and shot it in the head. Felling the beast once and for all.

"Well that was fun," she said.

"I thank you and by the way my name is Roon Nev," I said exhaustedly.

"Nice to meet you Roon and it's a pleasure to meet you," she said nicely, "also my friends are coming soon, " as she points to the sky.

"Well, I hope they are in fighting shape, caaauussee we have more company coming," I said pointing to the entrance of the court. Then the first Beowulf of the horde just rounds the corner and charges at us.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you guys for reading the second chapter of this fic. Hope this chapter explained a bit more of Roon's power. Don't worry about Inven and Violet, we will see more of them in later chapters.**_

 _ **Anywho … on with the reviews**_

 _ **Sephchipmunk:**_ _ **Lookin good so far**_

 _ **Thanks, I will keep that in mind for next time or later chapters**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **His dog's okay right?**_

 _ **Yes, his dog is ok. The dog ran away when Roon turned on the lights. The dog was just there for an alert**_

 _ **As always Follow, favorite, and review**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_

 _ **Ps: I still need beta readers for both, this story and my first fic. Just drop me a pm if you want to be one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own RWBY, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through electronic device or article on the web

* * *

 **20:18**

 **Home Pittsburg, California**

A few minutes after battling the horde of beowolves with Ruby Rose helping me, or am I helping her, I can't tell. … Anyways, I noticed snowflakes, fire, lotuses, and hearts? Apparently, these are all symbols of Weiss, Yang, Ren, and Nora. Blake, Pyrrha, and Jaune are not too far behind. But my only question is, where is Sun and Neptune or anyone else from the series.

Anywho … oh right, the fighting. During the battle, I had to learn to reload the gun-part of the sword. It wasn't that hard. I not gonna explain how the sword works that's just dumb. Let's just say that it's a very complicated process.

* * *

"Hey, Ruby where's those 'friends' of yours" I yelled across the court.

"Like I said a while ago they should be coming very very soon, I swear on remnant" she also yelled.

"Well I hope your right" I muttered. Whether or not her friends come is fine. But my only problem is that Ruby is going to run out of bullets soon and these things just keep on coming. Then it hit me, Grimm is attracted to negative feelings. We need more positive thought and or no emotions. That's when my analytical mind started working. If I could think of getting different semblances and I can make things appear by just thought, then why not try to get Ruby's semblance to work with Weiss's to make semblance combos.

"Hey, Ruby I'm gonna try something so watch out" I yelled again.

"Ok but make sure you don't get in the way" she also yelled again.

This was when I got to work on getting this combo working. First, think about Ruby's speed semblance and Weiss's glyph semblance. Then test. ( _ **A/n warning when Roon uses other semblances he has his own effect on them. Except for glyphs, they turn different colors).**_

I flew across the court, behind me was a trail of ones and zeros. … Well, I figured out my aura effect, it's ones and zeros, yay. … Then I tested out the glyphs they were green but electronic green. That's fine all I need them for is the projectiles that Weiss creates. Now time for that plan I made, hopefully, nothing happens like the last time I had a plan.

"Ruby I need to move to a safe spot," I said really loudly. All she did was nod, acknowledging what I said. Then I saw her move in a burst of rose petals to my roof. Then she started to look for the rest of her team. Now I got to work …

First, I shot some glyph projectiles at the ones near Ruby. Then I used Ruby's Semblance to move around the court to kill all the Beowolves. One by one they started dying. A few recognized that I was dangerous and started to retreat. But I got them with the glyph projectiles. And the horde was no more. Now it's time to find the friends of Ruby.

"Find them yet?" I asked.

"What on Remnant! How did you get here so fast!" she exclaimed.

"One I'll tell you in a sec and two you didn't answer my question" I replied.

"Oh, sorry no not yet it is really dark out here" she answered.

"That's fine, may I try Crescent Rose to find them?" I asked.

"Uh sure, w-wait how did you know what my weapon name was," she asked.

"That will wait when your friends come" I replied. Then she gave me Crescent Rose and I took a look through the scope. It didn't take me long to find them but they look almost like they were asleep.

"Found them, take a look," I said. _That was easy. Where's that button when I need it._

"Ok, now what how are we supposed to get them down from here?" she asked

"Oh, I've been practicing during the battle, the only problem though is that their velocity is going to be the same, so …" I said.

"So … what," she asked.

"You going to have to catch them as they come out of a portal. The reason for that is the space inside the 'pocket dimensions' is frictionless so no matter what the speed is in, it's the same going out" I said.

"Well let's do our best and make sure that my friends don't die, kapeesh" she snarled happily.

"Man do you sound like Yang right now," she then stopped in her tracks.

"H-how do you know my sister?" she asked.

"All will be revealed when your friends come here safe and sound," I said optimistically. Then I heard her growl a bit, I chuckled. After that, we went to work. I set up all the portals. And Ruby got ready for catching everyone. First was Weiss, then Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Penny, and weirdly Pyrrha. Though I thought Pyrrha might be dead based on the fact that Ruby is in her Volume 4 outfit. I can't complain at least Jaune gets his girlfriend back, for god knows how long.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry, this one took forever to write. I had some stuff happening during the week. so now onto your regularly scheduled programming.**_

 _ **This chapter actually was the first one I completely changed when I was transferring from paper to digital. But that is not the good news I want to spread. I now have a twitch channel you guys can watch in order to see these chapters before they are on Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Go to twitch . tv / nevt5c (get rid of the spaces) to watch me write, draw and possibly make music. This way I can get some feedback before it is released but you guys won't see my end product until the release on fanfiction.**_

 _ **Now onto the reviews!**_

 _ **Sephchipmunk:**_

 _ **This a weekly update**_

 _ **Yes, or at least I try to get these out weekly. I do have one other story I have to write but that can wait.**_

 _ **Now don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT** **own RWBY or Rooster Teeth, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through an electronic device or online article

 _ **A/n: Hey guys I have some awesome news later in the A/n at the bottom, now back to your regularly scheduled programming!**_

* * *

 **20:30**

 **Home Pittsburg, California**

After we caught everyone from falling to their doom. I and Ruby waited until they woke up.

"So I have one question," she asked.

"Fire away" I replied.

"How do you know about me and my friends," she asked.

"Well … you see your world is fictional," I said confidently, "and up until recently, you guys are just 3d models in a series that was made in Austin, Texas. In this series, we see the lives of you and your friends, and I mean almost everything."

"... so you mean that my entire life was created for the entertainment purpose of people," I just nodded, "I feel very violated by some reason. Wait did you watch the show!?"

"Um … well yes but for the story and where it was going," what happened next hurt a lot. She hit me really, really hard in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked very loudly.

"That was for watching the show, what else did you see in the show" she exclaimed very loudly. Her face was the same color as her hood.

"I swear I saw nothing, the show never showed anything lude. The only thing that the show showed was you in your pajamas." I explained. Then she took out her scythe and with the back side, hit me in the nards.

"..." I squealed and fell on my knees, "I swear I'm innocent"

"Hphm" she turned away with her face even redder from before. Now I understand how she feels, because if I was told something similar to this than I would probably hit the person who told me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Weiss move a bit.

"I think that Weiss is moving now and we should check on her," I said worriedly.

"Fine" she growled, "but this does not let you off at all"

"Okay," _not like I knew that_. When we neared Weiss, she was twitching slightly and she had rapid eye movement under her eyelids.

"I think she's about to wake up," I said.

"Oh, yeah what was your first clue," she said in a very angry tone, "oh and that was not sarcastic."

"Hmmm mmmm, anyways … her eyes are moving rapidly under her eyelids and she is twitching every now and then," I said confidently, "but it was the twitching that got my attention from where we were."

"Well thank god you have good eyesight," your welcome Ruby, "I have another question, how were you able to do what you did earlier and with the portals, cause I know for a fact that your world does not have semblances and aura."

"Uhh … well I used both your semblance and Weiss's on top of what speed I already have allowed me to do what I did," I said unsurely, "and the portal thing was or is my semblance when Remnant came to Earth, and well I'm a very fast learner … if that was what your asking."

"W-wait you can use multiple semblances at once and copy others, t-that's impossible especially with your own semblance, … this makes no sense … I'll just ask Ozpin if he is not on Vale that is," she said.

"Yeah I just learned about the whole semblance thing, but I have a weird feeling that my body is adapting too quickly with all of this stuff happening," I said unsure, "but I feel like I have used this power before and with a secondary benefit … I think my imagination is going too wild to be of any use". After this little chat, one that I did not get hurt in but I have a feeling that will not last long, I got a phone call from my best friend Inven Tanso.

[dude how was it fighting grimm] I saw Ruby's face light up.

[you would not believe how easy it is to kill creeps]

[yeah I had a giant horde of Beowulf's, plus an elder Beowulf to fight]

[man how did you do that by yourself and why did you hang on me earlier]

[uhh I will tell you in the morning besides it's like almost ten]

[fine but I want some answers later and you better give them]

[alright see you tomorrow]

[bye]

[sayonara]

"What was that all about, eh," she asked.

"Oh that was my friend, he was fighting Grimm too, but I think that he was way prepared than I was, "I said. That's when Ruby didn't say anything but just look at my face for a very long time. Then Weiss started stirring again, this time she actually moved a lot.

"R-Ruby where are you, I-I feel very sore and groggy," Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm right here, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine but this does not look like Vale or any continent on Remnant, R-Ruby where the hell are we?" Weiss replied with a question.

"Uhh … actually, I don't know, Roon where are we?" Ruby asked me.

"We are on Earth, on the continent North America, in the country of the U.S, in the state of California and the city of Pittsburg, …," I replied, "any more questions?". The only thing that they could do was blink at me. While this was happening the others were starting to wake.

"Hey, Roon you going to tell everyone what you told me, right?" Ruby said. Right after she said that I instantly wanted to go back to bed and not have woken up to the Beowulf. At the same time, I cringed and almost protected my balls, just in the cases of Nora and Yang.

 _Why am I always the bad luck charm and I wasn't even using Qrow's semblance. I really want to make the gods suffer, … maybe Cider and Salem who knows._

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hey, everyone, I'm really sorry for the short hiatus. It was my last week of school and I was kinda stressed out. But that's such a horrible excuse.**_

 _ **Now for the good news.**_

…

 _ **I got accepted to the University of Advancing Technology plus a scholarship for them too.**_

 _ **I'm really happy.**_

 _ **During the summer don't really expect more chapters to come out because I'm really lazy. But expect more stories to come out. Also, I'm having a poll on my profile page, it's to see where you guys want to see Roon go in the multiverse of Fiction. If you guys want to see these chapters before they come out, come and watch me on twitch, Channel name: NevT5C. I love the early feedback.**_

 _ **Weirdly there wasn't a single review of the story the last chapter. The more you guys review the better at writing I become.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own RWBY or Rooster Teeth, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing or Sign language** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through an electronic device or online article

* * *

 **20:45**

 **Home Pittsburg, California**

After I explained to everyone how they were here, I expected either Yang or Nora to hit me like how Ruby did. But nothing happened, they all just blinked at me. I flinched when Nora raised her hand.

"Yes, Nora," I said.

"How do you know this stuff," Nora asked.

"U-um well you see," since I did not tell them about the show I should probably talk about it, "you guys are a show made by people in Austin, Texas."

"Why!?" all but Ruby yelled.

"I don't know cause you guys didn't really exist before tonight and if you want an explanation go ask Salem or Ozpin, or I don't know a guy named Bob," I yelled back aggressively. And most of them flinched back, but most of all I hesitated to get ready for either Yang or someone else to hit me. But it didn't come.

"Well it's a quarter till nine, does anyone want a drink or a snack," I said while pointing to my house. Which has a broken door? They all raised their hands.

"Ok I'll be back, just make sure there aren't any Grimm nearby," and with that, I went inside. I went and grabbed everything that was on the snack shelf of the pantry. When I noticed my mother standing there.

"Hi mother, do you want something before the crew I have outside eats it all," I said, "especially the cookies those will be gone quickly."

"No I don't need anything it's just … that it looks like your crying, is there anything wrong my white rose," she asked.

"Kinda, there is someone outside that looks like mom back when she was in school with you, it just brings back old memories," I said in a very monotone voice.

"I know what you mean, but you can't let old memories hold you down, you must push onward and keep moving forward," she said soothingly.

"Now you sound a lot like someone I know," I replied happily.

"Maybe … do you need any help with the food?" she asked.

"No, I have portals now, and I can transfer things with it," I said with a smile, "though I have a feeling that I have a secondary power, oh well it might be my imagination."

"Okay don't stay awake for too long … do your 'friends' need a place to stay," she asked.

"Yeah why … mother what do you have in mind … you know what I don't care what you do," I said.

"Just don't worry about a thing, I have it all covered," she said, "just worry about your 'friends'." _He doesn't know that he does have a secondary power, so adorable._

* * *

"Alright, guys, I have snacks for everyone including myself, here Ruby this is all the cookies I have in the house," I said, "now it's time for me to ask 20 million questions". All they did was nod yes while munching on something. Why does Ruby look cute when she eats cookies. Don't think on that just start asking questions.

"So explain to me on how you guys were falling from the sky," I asked, "and I want the truth."

"Well after the battle of haven, after Emerald showed us Salem," Ruby said in a monotone voice, "portals popped up underneath all of us, and they look like yours."

"But that does not explain why Pyrrha and Penny are here," I asked quizzically, "didn't Pyrrha and Penny died back during the Battle of Beacon."

"Nothing happened ever. Ever," Nora said.

"Then explain to me why you guys have the outfits from the Battle of Haven when they have the outfits from the Battle of Beacon," I replied, " because I sure have a few theories."

"Well, we don't have a lot of theories. also, we just got here, and you want us to explain how we have people from the Battle of Beacon," Ruby explained.

"Okay you pass on that, Then now explain to me how Remnant is now on Earth specifically in the Pacific Ocean," I asked.

"This is one question that none of us know," Ren deadpanned.

"Fine, okay last question where the hell is Qrow, because wasn't he supposed to be with you guys in the Battle of Haven," I asked.

"Well obviously he is still in Remnant," Yang growled.

"Okay that is the last of my questions for the night you guys need rest so we'll talk in the morning or later in the afternoon, you don't have to worry about sleeping arrangement," I said. Now that have I the basic idea I can now make up better assumptions based on what they said. I also need to rest because that fight with the Beowulf has burned me out and I'm starting to feel my aura going to the places that need healing.

"Wait where are we sleeping?" Weiss asked.

"Go ask my mother, she will point out where you are going to sleep," I said confidently.

"Um, Roon how old is your mother," Nora asked. Ren looked at her with an angry stare.

"Oh, she not old if your wondering, she is like Weiss, her hair is naturally white," I said, "now if you excuse me, I will be going to bed, goodnight everyone."

"Night," they all said. With one last look at Ruby, I shove the memories of my mom to the back of my mind.

* * *

"Ms. Nev," Penny slowly asked, "can you tell me why Roon keeps on saying that I died … I'm still here?"

"Oh, sorry Penny I did not see you there," she said, "... well … all I can say is that he does not want to bring anyone any more pain."

"Thank you, Ms. Nev, and does this apply to Pyrrha also?" Penny asked.

"Your welcome … sadly yes it does, but don't worry just ask Roon in the morning, and he will tell you more on your predicament," she said.

"Well I hope he does, the others will want to go to sleep soon so they will start to ask about sleeping arrangements," Penny said.

"Thanks for notifying me, oh and hon please call me Eis, I don't like the honorifics of Ms. and such," she said. All Penny did was nod. _That girl has such a kind soul; it was unfortunate when she died in the show. It was worse with Pyrrha. I just hope that Roon tells them more or just shows them the show._

* * *

 **16 and a half Years ago**

"Hey honey, can I ask a question," Eis asked.

"Sure what is it," Rube replied, she was Roon's mom.

"What shall we call our little man here," Eis asked. While she asked this Roon started to stir and move. He had his mothers bright blue eyes, his mom's nose, and his mom's hair coloring. "He is a bit of both of us," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rube asked back.

"What I mean is a nickname that only we call him and no one else," Eis replied.

"Oh now it makes more sense now, hmmm well how about ice flower," Rube replied.

"I like it, but I think we should try for something nicer," Eis said.

"Uh right Ice Queen … how about … no that wouldn't work," Rube said.

"What wouldn't work," Eis asked.

"Well we could call him based off of our ship nickname," Rube replied.

"What white rose," Eis exclaimed. And right at that moment, Roon cooed.

"Well that's settled his nickname is white rose," Rube said.

"He's not going to like it when he grows up," Eis said.

"No one does Eis, including you," Rube explained.

* * *

 **Present**

"Ms. Nev did you watched the show," Ruby asked.

"Huh, what did you say, Ruby, I remembered something, can you repeat what you said," Eis replied.

"I asked if you watched the show too," Ruby asked again. She wanted answers on what is happening. Roon knows nothing on what's happening, and he is just like us, somehow.

"Well yes I did, and rather speaking you are entitled to what you did to Roon, but next time you hit my son you better have a damn good reason for it," Eis said. _Man Yin is rubbing off on me. I may need to thank her for that in the future. Oh, I have an excellent idea let Roon bring his 'friends' to his aunts and talk to them while at the same time speak to his cousins._

"Y-yes ma'am," Ruby said back.

"Well then go run off and talk with your friends and family, oh and please call me Eis, I hate all this honorifics and such," Eis said.

"O-ok see you in the morning," Ruby said quickly. Running back to Weiss. She remembers a series of events that didn't happen to her. After blanking out, she ran into Weiss.

"Watch it, Ruby you might kill someone one of these days," Weiss yelled.

"Sorry Weiss, by the way, Roon's mother scares me," Ruby said.

"What do you mean she's not that mean and she strangely acts a lot like me," Weiss said.

"She threatened me like Yang would boys if they get near me," Ruby replied.

"What did you do this time," Weiss asked.

"I might of hit Roon in the privates when I learned that my entire life was for entertainment purposes … also it was because Roon also watched the show," Ruby replied, " also she wants us to call her Eis because she hates honorifics."

"Hmmm … well you deserve what's coming next, besides her name reminds me of a name I would choose if I were to hide from society," Weiss said.

"Hey! W-wait what her name reminds you of that," Ruby asked.

"Yes and many of her qualities weirdly," Weiss replied.

"Ugh I'm going to sleep, wake me when it's my time to watch," Ruby said,

"You're going to sleep her on the lawn," Weiss asked.

"I've done it before, now I'm doing it here," Ruby replied.

"Oh well … I'm going to talk to Eis about my sleeping arrangement," Weiss said.

"Though I have a weird feeling that she would like you," Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Just as the claws of sleep fell upon her, she had a feeling that she was watching herself.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Pittsburg, California**

"Hey Violet how did the needle gun perform against the creeps," Inven said.

 **It performed well, but you still need to tweak that stupid clock, the one that you keep on forgetting to fix!** Violet signed.

"Hey you know I have other projects other than your needle gun, for instance, my cybernetic arms," Inven replied.

 **It's not my fault that you keep on modifying your arms each time you come up with a way to kill Grimm** , Violet signed angrily.

"Fine you win, but you haven't won the war," Inven said while Violet was jumping up in down for joy.

 **I don't need to win the war cause you lo-** , Violet signed halfway.

"Violet how many times have I told you that there are a time and place for that and right now is not the time," Inven said.

 **Now I know the reason why you like the show RWBY, it's because you see yourself in one of the characters. And I know which one too** , Violet signed, **Your Nora while I'm Ren.**

"Ugh you win and if you ever say that to anyone I will ... ," Inven start to say.

 **You what, spit it out if not we need to get to bed so we can talk to Roon tomorrow** , Violet signed.

"Alright but don't say this to anyone, ok," Inven asked.

* * *

 _ **A/n: Hey guys I hope you liked this 2k word chapter I mean it took me an entire week and a half to write this. Other than that I have some great news ... again!**_

 _ **I finally got a beta reader for this story. His name is GoreslashDOW. Man, he is a great person and writer, you guys should read his story The Jade Demon. It is excellent and has a lot of references.**_

 _ **So the flashback was one explain Roon's nickname and to give some insight into something later. also if the more reviews and or follows I get, I might release a chapter on the history of Roon's parents and who they really are.**_

 _ **now for a sad note, I had to use the Quote of the late Monty Oum. one to remind me and two to remind my audience of it. one it will affect my story and its characters. I'm sorry if it is sad for some but he helped me become more creative.**_

 _ **anywho this story will be on a short hiatus, only so I can finish my first story and maybe start new ones.**_

 _ **your reviews are really awesome to see and read. they let me know if I'm doing good or bad and I might take some suggestions from some of them if I find useful to the story.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_


	6. Update and Mystery

_**Hey everyone NevTSC here to tell you that I have yet to die and that this story is not over but is taking me a while to complete the chapter with life getting in the way.**_

 _ **First of all, I have had robotics for the past six weeks taking my time away from me. And not to mention that my creative writing class is taking some writing time too.**_

 _ **So with my time finally coming back to me I might be able to get a chapter before Sunday if I can.**_

 _ **So in the meantime have a slight taste of the past before the new chapter. Ps, this was done on my phone.**_

* * *

"Ruby, Ruby, now where did she go to now," Weiss said as Weiss said that Ruby walked down the hall in a very irritable mood.

"Ruby what happened," Weiss asked.

"it's Bob; he wants both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to go to another planet because this Remnant is going to destroy itself in about a year," Ruby vented.

"hey isn't the baby coming in about a year anyway," Weiss asked.

"yes he is, but I don't want to leave Remnant just because of the world ending," Ruby said, "but I'm going to talk about it to everyone just in case they want to go to this other planet."

"well I think that we should move," Weiss said with ruby looking annoyed, "I mean for the baby's sake and not for the fact that my father might die or he does not have millions in this new world."

"well one that would be hilarious and to see your fathers face to know that Blake will be your sister in law," Ruby said, "of course that's because of Yang."

"don't get me started," Weiss said, "so when is the meeting for this critical talk with the teams."

"Honestly I don't know, not to mention that Neo might want to come as well," Ruby deadpanned.

"well I hope that it's soon, but how are we going to get a hold of Neo if I remember she still might resent you for killing roman," Weiss asked.

"how many times do I have to tell that woman that I did not kill roman but that he was standing out too much, so he became nevermore food," Ruby exclaimed.

"I hope that she figures that out since she wants to be an aunt with the baby," Weiss said.

"Please don't remind me of that, please," Ruby pleaded. as they walked to the Common room Weiss noticed that something was wrong with the weather outside the house, it was snowing in July.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'll see what I can do with the new chapter but I hope you liked the bit of exposition here, it's going to be important later.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own RWBY or Rooster Teeth, but I do own the OC's**

 **Bold means timing** _Italic means thoughts_

[...] means talk through an electronic device or online article

* * *

 **21:00**

 **My Room Pittsburg, California**

As I came from the front lawn and into my room, I saw a Seer in the middle of the room. Just seeing the thing caused my blood to boil, and I knew why it was here, a certain someone wants to talk. As I walked up to the Seer, it started to click more as if it was trying to connect to something. Then I noticed a face in the swirling mass that was its head, and I know who that face belongs to … Salem.

"Well, well isn't it the Queen of Grimm, and to what do I owe thy pleasure of thou's visit," I asked.

"I wanted to warn Team RWBY of what's to come but maybe you can send a message for me," She replied.

"And what is thou's message," I asked.

"Team RWBY beware of what's to come, if you can't find and fix your future, you will fail," she replied.

"I will tell them the message, also I have a warning for you Salem and Company," I said as she tried to interrupt me but I continued talking, "if you ever hurt my family ever again or even threaten to hurt my family you will be sorry for what you did."

"And how will you make sure that I do what you say," she asked.

"By either injuring one of yours or killing one, … like this," I said as I proceeded, using my semblance, to cut Hazel's arm's off causing him to spurt blood on Emerald and Mercury, then I proceeded to decapitate Tyrian causing more blood to be spilled on Emerald also Watts. Speaking of Watts I severed his one of his hands, let's hope it was his dominant one. "And if I see even a single scratch on my family, … well, let's just leave it to your imagination … oh and Salem you shouldn't rely on your immortality cause I will teach the lesson of life and death," then I severed my connection to them by giving the Seer pain and capturing it in my soon to be workshop. I went to bed hoping that I'll have some peace and mind after all of this shit. I closed my eyes letting my dreams enveloped me for the second time that night.

* * *

 **A long time ago, Somewhere in old Remnant**

"Bob are you sure we should go to Earth, I still don't believe you on your prophecy on the end of the world," Ruby asked.

"Well, if you still don't believe me, Ruby, that's okay but I think that you should reconsider considering the little one in the oven," Bob said as he pointed to Ruby's abdomen.

"I-uh … ughh, I'll think about it," Ruby said, "can you remind me how long until the aforementioned apocalypse."

"Well the clock has been off a couple times now but it says one year from now," Bob replied, "one question are you going to talk to your teams."

"I said I'll think about it," Ruby said while walking away.

* * *

 **Earth, 12:00**

"Roon hon, I need you to wake up …," Eis called. _Now, where did that boy go he's not even in the room no more?_ "Roon where did you go," Eis called again. As she said that a portal made of ones and zeros popped up out of nowhere. Then Roon stepped out.

"I'm here mother, do you need anything," Roon said groggily.

"Now where did you go to after last night, cause I heard you talking," Eis asked.

"I was in my Pocket Dimension for most of last night," Roon said as he yawned.

"Mmhmm, then why are you so tired then," Eis asked.

"I've been in my Pocket Dimension to, what feels like a week," Roon said lazily.

"Wait, how can that happen," his mother asked shocked.

"The dimension basically stops and slows down spacetime to where a couple of hours is a couple of days," Roon explained.

"So basically you can spend an entire day in there and get about a month's worth of work done," Eis said.

"Yep," Roon said popping the 'P', "and Inven will be totally jealous about this workshop."

"Do you at least sleep while you're in there," Eis asked.

"Oh I do but it catches up to me here in the world," Roon said, "and I can travel between them, cause whatever speed I go in is the same coming out of it."

"Well when you're ready, go into the kitchen for breakfast," Eis said.

"Hai, Hai mother …," Roon started to say, "wait, mother, why are you not surprised that I have powers as a normal mother should."

"Because … mhmm well, I'll tell you over breakfast," Eis replied. I just sighed knowing that my questions will get answered during breakfast. As I was getting ready to go to breakfast, I noticed that my body changed due to the addition of an aura and semblance. I've actually grown abs, yes they were there before all of this but now they are little more pronounced. I noticed that after all of this crap in my life, my eyes glow more than usual. Also, I became lighter through the process of going through the crap of last night, although that was mostly unavoidable on my part. As if on instinct, I made a fist and saw that my bones glowed, as I concentrated on the sight of the glow, it started to intensify to the point where my entire room was a bright white. Just as it appeared it went away leaving me dumbfounded. Of as they say 'curiosity killed the cat' so I went and tried to change my weight and it worked, I was able to go from an atomic mass of 1 to 3 tonne. Of course, I don't want to try and go supermassive we'll save that for my pocket dimension. After playing around with my weight I found that I like to have a mass of about 1 kilogram. Which isn't a lot. I have a feeling I rambling a lot do, I?

Anyway, I leave my room and head toward the kitchen, as I walked in I notice Ruby Weiss, and Penny helping my mother cook breakfast. Curiously, I peek into the living room to find everyone else asleep, weirdly Ren isn't up yet. I walk back into see Ruby making pancakes with my mother, while Weiss makes fruit salad and Penny is making juice? And that in itself is better than to describe it.

"Oh, friend Roon I would like to ask you something," Penny asked.

"Uh, sure-fire away Penny," I replied.

"Why must you say that Pyrra must be dead, yet she's alive, well I must be explainable based on my origin, is Pyrra," Penny asked. _**Damn you PennyBotV2 … wait, wrong text box sorry FF r/RWBY is being a pain in the**_ _ **ass/**_ _ **butt. Continue the story.**_

"Penny we'll talk over breakfast," Ruby told Penny. Why is everyone asking questions, at least they're being asked, unlike CRWBY who waits for volumes to just ask about eyes and get them partially answer? This is all just vexing?!

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Came about a day late who cares, sorry for not posting a bunch just hoped you enjoyed the story.**_

 _ **Anyway, as you can see my bit of backstory not that long ago actually tied in or had pretext from this segment it may tie into a story that I have made or am going to make.**_

 _ **For good news is that I'm writing one other story to help make sense with Roon's history a bit. It won't be the beginning of his history but it's his 20 millionth 'conscious' time being reincarnated in the RWBY-verse. It at about 2.9k words and is not done because Roon is barely 2. So if you want to help me get it done well, become my beta reader for it so it won't come out bad.**_

 _ **As anyways, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review my story for a better read later. I love constructive criticism. If I can't tell where my story is bad, then I can't fix it.**_

 _ **Until Next Time**_

 _ **NevTSC ;)**_


	8. hiatus update

**_hey all, just letting you know that The Last Remnant on Earth will be going on hiatus until I at least finish my first fic, Project: RWBY, or at least near the end of the last part._**

 ** _I promise you that at least I'll be writing the chapters to this fic so as soon as I'm done with the other fic I will upload the chapters._**

 ** _also if you can please read Project: RWBY plus it might tie into this story._**

 ** _also, I'll be going to Utah till April so..._**

 ** _Until Next Time_**

 ** _NevTSC ;)_**


End file.
